


Tf2-The dragons gift.

by Magicdragon



Series: Tf2 fanfiction [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicdragon/pseuds/Magicdragon
Summary: This is a story of how Pyro transform into a half dragon. How will the team help him out? How will they react?Note. Im not an expert at writning but i wanted to give it a go. I am bad at grammar so you know, dont expect top writning. The entire story is done!I am so thankfull for all the views and kudos i got! Never thought my fanfic would get noticed! Thank you all! <3Look on how i imagine him? Then go here: http://halonna.deviantart.com/gallery/62490853/Tf2Yes, it is my Devianart.





	1. Chapter 1

It was only a matter before my true identity to be revelved, but not like this way.

The RED team were on secret base out of nowhere, a place to be alone and have some free time between the wars. The lanscape were like dessert with a mild wilderness. There where alot of cliffs and a big river close by. The normal wildlife were eagles, reptiles, fish and more. There were only one true forest far from the base but could be spottet by the eye. The RED team have been here before. A calm place to rest and many liked it, Especially for Pyro.

They arrived a hour ago to the base. The base somehow was a wooden double store house with a little wood house next which lead to a basement where they have computers and to be able to get contact with. It is a place for like Engineer to work there for his invetions. Medic has also his medic supplies there aswell, so its a multi purpose room underground.

Pyro finally had the time to run outside away from the base. He has always loved the wildlife, calms his mind. He jogged quickly to the forest. As he looked behind him and knew no one was following him he took of his mask. To feel the fresh air then the closed air in the mask was wonderful. He wanted to refresh his face more so he went to the nearest lake to clean it. He knew the others dont need to worry, they are used see him run away, but that dosent mean some of them worried of him. Like Engieener. He finally were close to the lake and looked down to the natural mirror. His face was not the prettiest. He had no hair on his head. His face was burned to the left side with some scars. He had a rough time with his childhood. Always been running ever since his family have been killed in a fire. It is strange that he just choose fire that also killed his family. Pyro want to understand the fire, controll it so it dosent hurt any other, especially to the team. He loved the RED team, his only true freinds even tho he lacks social experience. The Scout who is careless but brave, Sniper who is quiet but a sharpshooter, Demoman who is drunk but is fearless, Soldier the not so smart one but have a big heart, Heavy the big guy but take care of the team, Medic the crazy one but cares for his team, Spy who is the serious one but isnt always for the money, and then there is the Engineer. Who with his invetions protects the team In all sort of need, without him the team would surely fall, so for him.

Pyro have maybe a very rare moments show his interest for Engie, but he dont know since after all, everyone thinks hes a crazy psycho who want to set the world on fire. Who would like him. He have a problem to go psycho and sometimes acting like a girl. Yea, i sometimes like rainbows but im not that girly right?

He dipped his hands in to the water and splahed carefully to the face. His skin hot to the touch. After the refresh he put his mask on again.

Pyro was about to rise to his feet untill he saw something gleam on peak of his eyes. He looked at the lake and saw something gleam with golden glow. He took his hand and grabbed the object. Once out of the water he saw it was some sort of a coin or amulett. It was golden with a dragon stood proud with wings out and breathes fire. Pyro has deep inside liked dragons but just never thought about it. The amulet had a strange golden glow he havent seen. But as just he picked the amulet up he felt a sting to his hand. It later on started to itch. He dropped the amulet to the ground and pulled his glove out to see his hand. His hand had the same glow on the fungertips like the amulet. He looked quickly to the amulet but it hasent the glow anymore. The glow on his fingertips slowly fades away. Weird Pyro thought. Putting his glove back he then started to get out of the forest.

By just a few moments the itching feeling came back but on his entire body. He looked on his back and front quick, saw the glow was all over him. By just seconds enormous pain came to all the body making him scream. He loked at his hands and saw claws growing of his fingertips and feet. He legs started to grow out of his suit, ripped the shoes and the pants releving, red scaled legs with bend like an animal would have. He saw a tail grow out of him ripped a hole free on the bottom part and with that tail was a 2 limbs on each side with skin between who was orange color. He fell the pain rise to the back. It was spouting at the beginning limbs but then later more came and skin grew between them creating bat wings, it had a horn dagger like on top of the wing. The wings still grow almost as big as he was and was getting heavy. He then felt the pain on his face and saw a tiny horn grow out front of his nose as the same time his front face stretched out making a long face. That made his gasmask rip in half. Since the mask was to tiny for his head and neck it was ripped so much it was merely peices left. After that 2 great horns came on back of his head, bending to an elegant shape. 

Finally the pain stoped.

Pyro who was exhausted fell right to the ground, moaning from the pain. What the hell just happend? he thought to himself. This cant be happening. The amulett. He tried to rise but it was like running a marathon. By just many minutes later he finally got on his feet or claw feet. He gave him self another look. He was red and had scale all over himself. His suit was still in piece even the transformation, mostly broken on the bottom and upper place, also on the back. He still have that black belt he have around for carrying ammounation for his flare gun and like. He didnt have his air tnak today and it wasent needed. It would be hard to have it between the enormous wings. 

The amulett. He quickly looked around for it. He didnt see it. He bend down beneth the ripping peices of his suit and looked under. There. It was the same amulett with same print. Better have it with me, holding it in his claw hands.

Pyro sighed, what was he gonna do now? Did anybody hear him? What if they sees him, will they run away and see more of a monster already? But in no other way he cannot go back today, not now. Better stay in the forest.


	2. Tf2-The dragons gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Tf2 the dragons gift!  
> This time it is more of the RED teams veiw of why Pyro have been so gone a long time.  
> Updated, this chapter is now done. 
> 
> Note: Im am not good at writning and bad at grammar, dont expect top writning!

It has been 3 hours since Pyro left the base.

Engineer was in the basement, working on a new sentry. He had an idea to try to create a better sentry which is more indestructable and more efficent.

He was alone in the basement. He had his corner with metal parts and junk everywhere on the floor and on the table. There were computers in the middle in the room. Across the room was Medics supplies and a chair for him if an operation is needed, for who knows what acicdents may happends here. He sighed. He looked on the clock on the wall. It was afternoon. He decide to get upstairs, since his back started to ache after being bend over the sentry afterall. He rised from his chair and table and went upstairs. He opened the door and saw the sky was turning dark and saw the stars was starting to show up. It rarely gets cloudy here. Engie smiled as he went to the bigger house. 

Once inside there was two long corridors going each direction. One is for all the rooms for the team. The other one is for kitchen, living room , bathroom and more. There was a stair leading up for thoose who want to be alone and look out on the great window. Engie looked around, he heard mumbling voices coming from each direction. He still didnt hear Pyros muffling sounds, he did take care for Pyro, he was the only one who was closets to him, after all he did understand his muffeling voices. He went to the corridor where every one had its each room. He went to Pyros room. His front door did it say Pyro with a rainbow painting on. Engie knocked on the door twice. No answer.

" He is not in there." Said a soft voice behind him. It was Spy. He did just decloak as smoke was stille around him. Still smoking on a cigarr. 

" He hasent arrived back home yet?" Engie asked.

" No. Who knows what he is up to. Maybe you should ask Sniper, he always like to be on the tower in this house and watch like a bird." Spy said as he walked off to the living room.

Engie did as he said. He was started to get worried of were he was. He went outside again to the back of the house, there was a ladder leading to the mini tower for Sniper to watch. He climbed up and saw Sniper sitting on a box and looked out, drinking coffe.

" Hey partner." Engie said as he greeted Sniper. Sniper turned around to notice the texan who joined by sitting on another box.

"Hey." Sniper said quickly. Looking at Engieer he saw that his face was not that happy as he used to. " Whats wrong?"

"Have ya notice Pyro out there?" As Engie pointed to the wild.

"Nah, mate. Not in a while. Wonder aswell were he is. I did hear a horrible scream from the woods not long ago. But its sounded more of an animal i havent heard of." Sniper took a sip of his coffe.

"Scream? Ya sure it wasent Pyro?" 

" It cant be. But i am curios of who it was." 

" Ya wanna go out and help me find him?" Engie asked in concern.

" Sure thing mate. I gladly join." Sniper smiled and rise to his feet with Engie close behind while they were climbing down, still somehow holding his coffe cup. 

Both vent inside to get more clothes on and flashlights. They quickly said to the team they will soon be back. As both were ready they left the house and went to the woods. The sky was darker and they turned on the flashlight, gave not so much light as the sun would. The sky was clear and full with stars and planet. The moon didnt help so much either. They decide to stick together so they dont loose eachother. Sniper was on the lead, Engie behind. Sniper was the master on hunting and survival. The forest was very crowded with trees and bushes. Hard to know what might be lurking every corner. After a little walk they started to come to a clear area. 

Thats when Sniper stopped.

"Whats tha matter?" Engie asked as soon Sniper stoped. Sniper then bend down and check the ground. He took his flashlight and lighted the ground. Reliving a footprint of a claw mark. 

"What in tarnation is that?!" Engie called out loud, was terrified if that thing have seen Pyro and hoped he didnt met that beast. 

"Something i havent seen before. Not a normal a reptile, thats for sure." Sniper then rise up and continue down the path. 

Not long after that there was a clear area with a lake. There was something on the ground who was not natural. He took the flashlight and lighted the thing and saw thoose were clothes. Engie looked behind Snipers back and was chocked. He run towards it, ignoring Snipers warning. Engie was starting to tear up, No. He cant be dead! Snipers was close to Engie and sat down looking at the peices. Damn sure this did belongs to Pyro. But this was weird.

"This cant be!" Engie cried out loud. Not notice Sniper bend down next to him, examinen the pieces.

"There is no blood. What ever happend here, this is not normal..." 

"And how do you know about that huh?!" 

Engie did not listen. He was more focused worring about Pyro. Sniper knew some detail was missing. He saw a something that made some chill creep on his spine. The gasmask, but in peices aswell. Sniper went closer to the gasmask and -

Crack.

The both heads turned around to the source. Engie quickly took the flashlight and lightet at the direction. There was too much of trees and bushes to see but they saw a silhuett who was just standing there. 

"P-pyro?" Engie stummered the words, shaking.

They all stood there for a few seconds, until the silhuett moved a bit, making the both react by moving backwards.

"E-engie...." Said very low maskulin voice from the silhuett. Seeing that they did not run away. It move closer, releving its feet.

Engie and Sniper frooze at the sight of the feet, lizard feet with white claws and then another one approved to the flashlight. Then later came its legs and the body. Engie notice directly it was Pyro suit still on him and the mark on his shoulders were there. Then finally, the head came. Both of them was terrified of the lizard like head with great white teeth and long tounge. The eyes were striking yellow with cat like pupils. Great horns on the head. At last they saw the wings and the tail. 

Pyro stood there infront of them. Not realizing how tall he was. They reached to the waist, he most have grown twice the human size. He tried to say something until he was cut by Engie running towards him.

"Pyro!" Engie yelled out and hugged Pyro despite he reached only to the waist. "I thought ya were dead..." His voice was a bit shaken by that last sentence. 

"Hey, its allright." Pyro said and kneelt down to better hug Engie. He was so releaved that they didnt see him as a terrifiering monster. Even if he did look like one now then before. Pyro turned his eyes to Sniper who stood up. Sniper looked at him with a neutral face. Engie and Pyro broke the hug as Pyro rise to his feet. 

"So, you might explain how this happend mate?" Sniper asked friendly.

By their suprise they thought he was gonna talk until Pyro gave Sniper an object. Sniper took it by his hands and saw it was an amulett with a dragon print. 

"So, this did it?" 

Pyro nodded. 

"so ya mean this did the transformation?" As Engie looked at Pyro.

"It did." Pyro sighed after the sentance. 

"But ya are not gonna stay out here right?" 

"I dont know, but it would be best to stay here. So far your reaction have been good, who knows how the others will react." 

"What ave happends, we will fix it in the morning, partner." Engie smiled. He was glad that Pyro was allright.

"Then i can make the camp." Sniper said. Determind on the task.

Pyro gave them a good smile and his eyes were filled with hope. This maybe could turn out good after all. 

Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3 chapter! I will add more to this one. I still have thoughts to maybe add another part or take that to another chapter. Still, hope you enjoy this so far. Again i will update!  
> Note, i am bad a writning and grammar, dont expect top writning!

Luckily Sniper had brought with a tent as he placed it up in the forest. Pyro fixed the fireplace as Engie helped with him. Pyro ignited the fireplace with taking two rocks and ignited a spark of fire which landed to the branches. The fire began to spread and the heat came up. When everyone was done they sat within safe range from the fireplace. In Engies hand he held the amulett, looking at the details. Engie thought it was beautiful but that it somehow had a curse or gift? It didnt make sense. Pyro and Sniper noticed that Engie looked at the amulett and had a worried face. Pyro looked at the sky and it was crystal clear at the dark night. The stars and the moon. There wasent much to say but they later become tired, mostly Pyro from the transformation. They decided to all rest. Sniper and Engie went inside the tent. Pyro was outside and laying on the grass. He took one more look to the sky and then he fell the eyes getting heavier. He then fell to sleep.

It was early in the morning. Scout has decided to check for Sniper and Engie for their search to Pyro. He ran to the forest were they went. God dammit, why couldnt they bring cellphones or something? Even that he still love to run, never got tired of it. He was getting closer to the forest and decide to walk when he entered. He looked around and just saw trees and bushes. This couldnt get any worse... He decided to walk forward until he saw something that could belong the others. 

It went from 2 minutes to 10 and so on. This is gonna take forever Scout thought. It was not untill that he heard some one walk. He slowed down and went to stealth mode. He moved closer to the sound and tried to see who it was. Thank god, it was Sniper.

"Yo, Sniper!" Scout said out loud. Made Sniper twitch his head around and notice him behind. 

"Scout? What are you doing here?" Sniper turned around to face better Scout.

"The team is worried why you never came back that night, thats why they sent me. You know it would have been easier if you brought something to communicate." 

"Thats true, but we were in a rush."

"So.. You found him?" 

"Pyro? Yes. But he is... um... different."

Scout looked at Sniper with a weird look.

"And what do you mean by that? He is always weird..."

"Yes but this is something else. You need to see to belive it." 

Sniper started to walk a bit forward.

"You coming?" 

Sniper made a gesture to follow him. Scout then nodded and followed. Scout thought that they were nothing to expect from Pyro. He had probally see the wierdest coming through Pyro. Even that he is not that close to Pyro. He saw him more like a weird friend.  
Sniper stopped behind a very big tree. He could hear nosises behind. Sniper again gestured to move forward. Scout did it and moved forward. He saw a clear area with a lake. They had built a fireplace and a tent. Engei was there talking with...

Pyro?

Scout frooze. Gave a low sqeak by the look of that thing. He looked like a dragon! A freaking dragon! He then notice that Pyro turned to his low sqeak and saw him. Scout saw the strong yellow eyes stare at him.Engei notice Pyro looked at something and turned his head and saw Scout. Engie decided to walk closer to Scout to calm him down. 

"What the... the hell?!" Scout said when Engie came closer.

"Its alright, partner. He is not going to hurt ya." 

At the same time Sniper walk to Engie.

"He was sent here to see how things are going." 

"Oh." Engie face went neutral, he complete forget about the team.

As scout started to calm down he notice that Pyro started to went closer. His heartbeats went faster. For scout he saw a very tall dragon who wanted to kill him. Terror came to Scouts eyes and tried to back but Sniper stopped him to move. 

"We said he is not gonna hurt you.." Sniper said calmy but determind. 

"B-but how?!" Scout said hasty. 

"With this." Engie handed the amulett which he had in his pocket and gave it to Scout. Scout examine the amulett and notice the dragon. He luckily calmed down again.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Pyro said. He saw that Scout reacted to it. Scout had never heard Pyros voice. No one did unless you count his muffelings as his voice. Scout looked at Pyro but he saw his eyes were not that terrifering anymore. He for the first time saw Pyro as a good one, not a monster as he usually does. 

"I-Im alright..." Scout said as he took a deep breath. He later then smiled a bit to Pyro and Pyro responed with a smile aswell. Scout notice his sharp teeth but ignored that. 

"But still, are you gonna go back to the base or?"

Scout, Engie and Sniper turned their heads to Pyro. Pyro have thought about this moment. To return back home. He know they all will find out no matter how. Pyro took a deep breath.

"Yes."

All three were suprised by that answer. They expected a no. 

"Ya sure?" 

"Yes, might aswell move on with it." 

"If so we better pack up." Sniper said as he went to the tent, dragged Scout. "You are gonna help me."

"What? No!" Scout said in his defense but it was helpless. Engei smirked at Scout. Engie then looked at Pyro.

"So. lets get going then?" Pyro nodded and went to the fireplace.

After 30 minuets they were all done. They walked. Scout on the head. Sniper and Engie behind him and Pyro last. Scout had the amulett in his pocket. As they walked Pyro thought about of his future as this dragon. He wondered also what he could do. He need to try to fly aswell. He still havent run with this weird legs. Since he tried in the forest he fell right down to the ground. He looked at the others. All walking. They were close to the edge of the forest. Pyro was starting to get nervous. But he decide it. He is gonna do it, its only 5 people left.

He continue on the path to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

They are now away from the forest. What was infront of them was a hill and on that were the base were. Pyro started to get nervous at every step. Pyro started to curl himself abit when he walked. Engie noticed it and hold his arm to calm him down and gave him a heartwarmimg smile. Pyro felt warm inside and notice he gave a low growl, like a cat purr. Engie didnt care about it but still held Pyro close to support him. Pyro started to relax. He needed that when he saw the base on the hill again. Scout headed up first to tell the team to get outside. Sniper, Engieneer and Pyro was infront of the base but not close. Pyro stared at the door from were the others will appear. Every second felt like minutes for Pyro. 

The door opened and Scout came out first. Later on came Heavy. Heavy had a shocked face but remained calm. After Heavy came Spy. Spy almost choked on his cigarr, so he let it fell down to the ground to stomp it. But Spy always remained calm but more tense. Demoman came later and let out quiet yelp and he stared at Pyro for a while. Demoman then scrathes his head as he thought if he was still drunk. Soldier came out and stopped and he suddenly ran in the base again. Medic notice that but he later moved his head to Pyro. Medic was shocked but then later started to investigate him on range. Scout did ask were Soldier went but nobody knew.

Medic was first to talk.

"Z-Pyro..? Iz that you?" 

"Y-yeah, its me..." Pyro said in a low voice. Even they did have some reaction to his voice. Some were more scared, some was suprised. 

"How did thiz happend?" Medic asked at them. To Medics suprise Scout gave him the amulett. Medic were silent in while when he was looking at the amulett. 

"So this did it?" Heavy stepped forward to Medic and looked at the amulett then on Pyro. 

"Yeah." Sniper said while resting at the wall to the base.

"I uh, Engie have you trie-" But Medic was cut off a scream. More of a battle cry came from the base. Everyone froze at the yell and they later saw Soldier charging out of the base, making his path among the team. Soldier keeps running to the direction to Pyro. 

But Soldier had a Rocket launcher, ready to fire.

" ANY MINION WORKING WITH MERASMUS MUST PERISH!" Soldier then quickly shoot a rocket to Pyro.

Pyro was so scare that he almost was hit by the rocket as he quickly dodge it. Soldier already firing another one. Soldier ignored the shouts of the Team mates. How Pyro avoided the other rocket was something he did on instinct.

He... He flapped his wings like a rocket up straight in to the air. Avoiding the rocket on ground. Luckily Heavy had grabbed the Rocket launcher from Soldier and held him down. Demoman and Scout were close to help Heavy. 

Pyro then realized he was in the air. He was also slowly falling down. To Pyros panic he started to flapp his wings. But they were to weak. As the ground came closer and he saw his team mates down, the fear on their eyes. Pyro knew he had to do something so he spread out his wings wide as possible. It worked as he glide down in circels. But the speed went faster as to his fear he was close to the wall to the base. In panic Pyro then again flapped his wings but backwards to not hit the wall. But again they were to weak. Pyro then let out a loud scream which was a mix of beast and human. Pyro braced for the impact and broke the wooden wall like if it was nothing. He later then crashed on the floor. Pyros heart were racing, he felt great pain on his body. He looked around, notice he was in the living room. He had landed on the table and was close to the couch. Since Pyro was twice the human size he almost was as big as the room. Pyro started to rise but felt that his right arm were he landed hurted like hell. Luckily he heard the voices of the others came close.

Medic was the first to arrive to Pyro. As the rest of the team came to take a quick look at the chaos that happend. 

"Pyro! You alright?!" Medic said loud as he made his way to face Pyro.

"Not...Really..." Pyro said with a weak voice. Engie then came also close to Pyro face.

"Pyro... Thank god ya okay." Engie said with a worry face as he held his hand on Pyros shoulders.

"We must take him the zhe basement. He needs treatment." Engie then nodded as he called to Heavy. Heavy grabbed Pyro by his arms, taking the arms to his shoulders as he dragged Pyro. Heavy is very strong one. He had the strenght to take Pyro to the basement with Engie and Medic. The rest were in the room were Pyro crashed. Spy then faced Soldier.

"Well, that was idiotic..." 

"Im not a maggot like you! He is a minion by Merasmus!!!" Soldier shouted. 

"He is not a minion to Merasmus wanka." Sniper said with a sharp voice. " He is the same Pyro we know but in a different body."

"His body belongs to Merasmus! This was done by Merasmus! Merasmus magic cannot be trusted!" Soldier again shouted louder this time. 

"Soldier, if you were worried... then you didnt have to bring a fight..." Demoman said calmy. Soldier was frustrated that what he did was for the team. He then went pass them to get out. He needed a moment alone. Demoman followed him to support him. The rest team sighed and decided it needed to clean up here.

Soldier were stomping at his feet when he went outside. Demoman were quickly behind.

"Soldier, calm down." 

"Calm down? HAH, not when Merasmus magic is around..."

"Soldier... I know you have problems with your rage."

Soldier quickly shouted at Demomans face. 

" You dont know ANYTHING."

Demoman ignored it, kept a neutral face. 

"I do! Expect when i drunk... But thats not the point! I know you meaned well, but your action was wrong today. You need to have better control of it."

Soldier were silent as he looked down a cliff. He saw a river down who slowly moved with the flow. He wished sometimes he could do that. With a yelp he notice Demomans hand was on his shoulder. Demoman looked at him with his one eye. His left eye were gone thanks to Merasmus when he was a kid. Soldier sighed as he sat down. Demoman did the same. They didnt say anything in a while. Soldier then spoke quietly.

" I glad you followed me here..."

Demoman gave him a smile. Soldier smiled again. Then they both looked at the river and the nature around. The sun was shining bright. The birds flew by. 

It looked like be a good day afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro with Medic in the multi purpose basement!

Medic, Pyro, Engie and Heavy were in the basement were the Medics supplies were. 

Pyro was laying on a metal chair, since he was bigger then normal, his wings, tail and feet were not supported by the chair. Pyro did have to angle his head so the horns had space above the chair. The Medi gun was connected to a mechanical on the roof just above Pyro for healing purpose. There were medical supplies on a rolling metal table and on some desk. Medic had a area for his birds. Some birds were in and sleept and some flew out from a tiny window. Engie and heavy stood close to Pyros head while Medic worked on Pyros arm where he hurted himself from the immense impact to the ground. Pyro felt how Medic hands carefully touched and investigate the arm to see were the problem is. 

"Well, Luckily itz just nothing bad, no bonez are broken." Medic said after looked done at the arm.

"Thank god for that." Engie said, letting a sigh out.

Medic went to the Medi gun to prepare it for use.

"Ztill, I zee your wingz are capable to carry your weight and pozzible more... But you looked like.... How to zay it..? Firzt time?

Pyro was a bit embarresd that he should have practice flying long ago.

"It.... was first time. I just had this form around 24 hours. Never had a thought to learn how to fly."

"I zee." 

Medic then later turned on the Medi gun. All could hear a low voice from the machine as it start humming with life from the electricty. Medic then moved the medi gun forward to aim to Pyros arm. Later then came red beams of energy from the gun towards the arm. The red energy sorrunded the arm softly and then went more inside the skin and to the muscles. Pyro felt warm came from the beams and also some stings as the beams moved some muscle structure to the former place. It didnt take long untill the red beams were done as it leaved the Pyros arm slowly and then went in to the gun. The medi gun then slowly turned off the power and the machine went silent. 

"Now try." Medic said simply to Pyro.

Pyro did as Medic said and moved his arm. He notice it didnt hurt and he took time to move his arms and the finger claws at all direction to notice some damage, but it were gone. Even if Pyro were used to this healing it still fashinate him every time. 

"It feels great." Pyro said. Medic then nodded in agreement.

"Since thiz iz a different ztructure your new body. It did have zome familliar human ztructure."

"Really?" Engie said.

"Yah. Itz like a half human with... with a mix of dragon?"

Thinking about it he had some human feature. Like maybe to be able to talk. Have the arms and legs like a human. His body upstraight.

Pyro decide to sit up. He start to move his body upwards slowly. As he were done he almost did reach the roof with the horns ofcourse. Pyro later looked around and looked at the Engineer part of the basement. It was very messy and he had a new prototype on the desk, it was a half sentry head with some wires out and a blueprint close by. Engie had a dispenser also and more tables with more parts and tools. Pyro later looked at the stairs who led to the door. 

"How did you actually take me down here?" Pyro said with concern with his new size and with all the wings and tail.

"Oh, eazy, you juzt have to curl yourzelf much az pozzible!"

Pyro sighed as he tried to stand up. He luckily just had to bend his head abit. The others knew that Pyro wanted to go outside so they walked first up to the stairs. Heavy was ready with to hold the door open. Pyro then decide to move his body forward like a charge stand as he took small steps. It was very tight with the wings especially. The tail were not a big deal, the horns were not that much either but the wings... He tried his best to put his wings close to the body as possible. It took longer to get out then normal but once outside he finally stretched out his wings and his full body. 

After that done he saw Scout and Sniper were helping to built up the wood were Pyro fell through. Pyro later notice Demoman and Soldier come forward to him.

"Hows it feels?" Demoman said with a smile on his face.

"It feels great." Pyro said.

Pyro then later looked at the Soldier. Pyro made a neutral look at him since he did want to litteraly shoot him down before. He hoped it was a mistake... He wanted to be friends. Later on Soldier faced Pyro. Even with the helm on he could see Soldiers face. It was not a happy look he gave him, more of a concern face. Soldier then came to a speech.

"Im sorry for shooting at you. I just... KNEW something was wrong with you. But i didnt mean to bring a fight...." Soldier then looked away.

Pyro was happy that he didnt mean it. He also knew that Soldier has been a react first then think kind of guy. He know he means well.

"I accept your apology."

Soldier then looked at Pyro with a suprised look. Soldier thought he would hate him and do maybe something terrible to him. But... This Pyro is different then the one he thought he knew. 

"Still, i just wanted to say... That what happend to you was done by Merasmus."

"Merasmus?" Engie said questionably. " Ya think he is behind this?"

"No doubt." 

"Doez thiz look familliar?" Medic gave the amulett to Soldier for him to analyze it. 

Soldier took it and looked carefully. Soldier then slowly nodded.

"This is trully done by Merasmus. I suggest that we contact him."

"What!" Everyone said. They knew that Merasmus isnt someone to trust even if he shown slightest bit of being kind. Merasmus have done crazy things to the team who had a connection to magic. Merasmus have summoned skeletons and a Horseless Headless Horseman, a terrible creature from undead with a pumpkin head with a mighty axe. Merasmus have been used his magic to them like making the heads bigger and to make them drive bumper cars and summoned randomly rubber ducks. 

"It will be dangerous." Heavy said camly to Soldier. " I dont trust him."

"Neither do any of us but we had to know why he would do this Pyro! Only i are familliar with Merasmus presence and i can summon him aswell." Soldier said with a determind voice. "But it will not happen now, it will be later on the night."

"If thats what ya have to do, then we are happy to help ya." Engie said as he came close to Soldier and gave him a salute. Soldier were suprised by this as the rest of the team did the same. 

We are all together on this, no matter how dangerous it will be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyros first flight with Scout!

It was middle of the day and others went inside.

Pyro wanted to be outside the base to think about what have happend the last 24 hours. He never had a chance to think and feel about this. Pyro was just outside the base close to the wall as he was sitting. Who knew how long he will be this... half dragon and will it be fixed? Do Pyro want him to be fixed? Do Pyro really want to go back to normal? 

Pyro shocked his head. This is alot of thoughts. Pyro then remembers Medics words about flying... He also wondered if he can breath fire? Wonder how. 

Pyro decided to try flying but start with the basic. Pyro rose up and walked away from the base so he wont crash to it again... 

Being further away from the base but still not that far, He started to spread out his wing. He looked at the wings. The beautiful bat wings with the orange colored leather to each red limb. The one great white horn on top of the wing, for what? Decoration or to combat? Neither that Pyro started with to angle his wings in all directions to see how much he could to it. He noticed a few suprising things like how wide he can spread out, how muscular the wings are and more. 

Pyro took a deep breath before he started to flapp his wings. He felt the wind from the wings created to his feet. The wind was not strong enought to lift him from the ground so he decide to take more power. The wings worked harder and stronger and the wind became way stronger. A bit more power he notice he started to feel his feet leave the ground. Pyro then made the wings stay at the same power. Pyro looked down and saw he was not far from the ground as he continue to flapp his wings. 

Good, thats a good sign. Now Pyro wondered how he should move forward. Pyro decide to angle his wings forward. He then started to see he moved forward. To not fall on the ground he flapped at the same time his body and wings were angled forward and it created like an arrow body. The speed were not fast. But better then faster for now. Pyro then decide to turn around while flying above the ground. Pyro again tried to angle his wings to right direction. It went well but he was a bit unstable. He luckily turned without smash to the ground. Pyro keept the flying steady. Pyro again turned and did same thing again. Pyro started to feel joy over this. To be able to fly... It was really a great feeling. Puro really wanted to increase the speed and go higher but he was unsure to go too fast forward. Atleast i can train the landing first before going higher. Pyro decided to land on the ground. Angle his wings again straight up as Pyro moved his feet forward and landed a bit clumsy be the speed. Once on the ground Pyro breathed not heavily. He was other wise really happy. He smiled wide that he started to get hang of this. 

Pyro looked at the base and to his suprise someone stood there. Someone have been watching him! Closer look it was Scout. Scout saw Pyro looking at him as he decide to walk to him. 

"So, had a funny ride?" Scout said with a smirk.

Pyro smiled back. But his thought of why he was here came. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldnt you be inside with the others?"

"Nah, got nothing otherwise to do. So i decide to be with you. And when i saw you fly i really would like to join!"

"Join? How do you mean?"

"Medic said that you were able to carry atleast 2 persons.... So?"

Pyro realized that Scout wanted to ride him! Pyro became nervous for what might happend. Would it be too much weight? 

"Yo, Pyro! It will be allright, im not that fat..." Scout looked at him with a little irriterated look.

Pyro sighed.

"Fine."

Scout quickly gave a wide smile and cheered! "Yes, this will be sooo sweet!"

Without hesitation he gave Pyro an order to get Pyro to a cliff. When Scout realized Pyro was still in worrie he then grabbed Pyro by his claw hand and dragged him there. Scout wasent strong for Pyro but Pyro did follow him anyway. When both were close to the cliff he ordered Pyro to get on the ground so he could climb up. Pyro stood like a normal dragon would otherwise but his back legs were to long. Scout grabbed Pyros horns on the head ans sat on his shoulder part. Behind him were the wings to support him not from falling. 

"You ready?!" Scout said shouting. He was really excited to this.

Pyro didnt asnwer, since he had not a good feeling about this. Pyro took a deep breath and spread out the wings. He felt Scout shift a little on his back, suprisining Scout was not heavy as he thought.

Then, Pyro then ran forward to the cliffs edge and jumped. Pyro quickly spread out the wings to catch the wind beneth. Pyro was now gliding at not so fast speed for now. Scout did really enjoy this since he really cheered on his back. Pyro relaxed and realized he got this. He turned his head abit to not let Scout loose his grip but still be able to look behind. Pyro saw Scout smile widely and when Scout notice Pyro looked at him with that cheer, Pyro couldnt contain the joy and gave a big smile back. 

The nature was quiet nice even if it is most deserts. It had wild life like birds, fish in teh rivers below, lizards, snakes and more. There were some trees spread out and there was some big forests, which one he was in when he transformed. 

Pyro decide tp increase the speed so he flapped his wings more. Gaining speed he decide to make some turns in the air. 

"Hold on Scout!" Pyro gave the Scout the warning as he turned the body and the wings to the side.

Scout hold the horns hard and hold his legs close to Pyros body. Scout realized he turned and he could easily see down better. Pyro then leveled himself and then turned the other way. While Scout was on his back he came and idea to Pyro.

"How about we make a loop and increases the speed?" 

"As long you have a strong grip we can do that."

"Ha, please! I can do that easily!"

Pyro did as Scout said and flapped higher to the air. Pyro beated his wings with more power to be able to get higher. When he felt they were high up he then turned back, making a loop. While that Scout cheered out loud again. He was really happy. 

Pyro then folded his wing after the loop and went straight down. The wind came faster and faster. The ground came closer and closer. The heart beat for both raced. Pyro looked carefully when he should spread out the wings and....

Now!

Pyro spreaded the wings wide. The air cachted them and made them go high in the air again. After all that Pyro decide to fly back to the base.

"That was AWESOME!" Scout yelled. 

To Scout suprised he notice that Pyro laughed. He laughed... He never had seen him laugh with that happy look on his face then before. Somehow Scout hoped that it could stay like this. He never realized what a good guy Pyro is... 

Pyro was headed to the base and saw the rest of the team stand there. How long have them watched us? Scout saw it too. As he were close to the base and the team, He prepared to land. Pyro easily angled his wings and landed with his feets first. Scout did jumped of him when he landed. There were different reactions to the team. 

"Ah fellas! Whats with that grumpy faces?" Scout said walking towards them.

"Its beacuse some are worried..." Spy face with a very irritared face, walking to Scout.

"Uh.. Please. Youre not my dad..." Scout tried to walk pass him but was stoped by Spy.

Spy didnt say anything but stared at Scout. Scout stared back but then showed Spy away. Pyro have seen this realtion before that they are a bit tense to each other. 

After Spy glared Scout he turned his face to Pyro. Spy looked at him a while but still didnt looked happy as he walked back to the group. Pyro felt a bit guilt. He knew it was dangerous, why didnt he listen to himself? 

Engie, Medic and Sniper came forward to Pyro.

"Ya allright?" Engie asked.

"... Yeah." Pyro said low.

"Well, i admit the flying waz very good." Said Medic to change the subject.

"Yeah, mate. I agree." Sniper said while agreed to Medic.

Pyro smiled in response but quickly faded. He hoped he could gain Spys trust... Hoped that he didnt mean bad thing even if he looked like one.

Pyro dearly hoped...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merasmus time! I hope i did well to describe the fight!

Even after the flight the day went soon after noon.

Solider have been preparing a ritual to summon Merasmus. Soldier made a fireplace outside the base on the backyard. There were some chair outiside with some pappers and scrolls. Everyone helped with the prepariation. Soldier were now done drawing a mark of magic before the fireplace to get the magic to the flame to the summoning to work. 

The time was here to get the answers. Everyone stood infront the fireplace, even the danger they all had determind looks. Soldier then stepped forward and had a scroll in his hand.

Clearing his throat he later said-

"The time is high, as the day is night."

The voice were strong. All had strong looks on the fireplace.

" We seek the one and only...."

"Invokum Merasmus!"

After thoose words the drawing on the ground glow in white as it pulsate. After seconds the white energy flew to the fire. The fire turned to white and grew larger and shine brighter. Everyone had to shield their eyes with their arms. Then the light faded away and a booming voiced came.

"WHO DARES TO CALL ME?"

It was Merasmus voice. He hovered above the fire with his mighty wooden staff in the air. Ready to attack, but he realized later who he was facing. He lowered the staff and looked at Soldier.

"SOLDIER.... WHAT NERVE DO YOU HAVE TO SUMMON ME?" 

" I have some questions." Soldier simply said.

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE? I HOPE IT IS IMPORTANT."

Scout throw the amulett to Soldier. Merasmus stared to every moment they did. Soldier then raised the amulett.

"This. What is this?"

Merasmus took a while to examine and then his eyes became wide when he realized what it was.

"IT WAS HERE ALL ALONG? SOLDIER... HOW DID YOU FIND IT?" 

"I didnt." Soldier then pointed to finger to Pyro.

Merasmus turned around to see what Soldier pointed at. Merasmus nearly jumped when he saw Pyro. Pyro looked at Merasmus with worried look. But it quickly changed when Merasmus laughed. A loud laugh. All shared a nervous looks. 

"Whats so funny?" Asked demoman to stop the laugh.

"HAHAHAH..... SERIOUSLY ARKINDOR?! YOU CHOOSED HIM? THAT FREAK?"

Merasmus continue to laugh as Pyro started to get irritared. 

"You mean he was chosen?" Sniper said calmy.

"UNLIKY!" 

Merasmus continue to laugh as Pyro started to get angry. Pyro without noticing he started to growl low. His eyes fixate on merasmus, ready to attack. He minds went off as a hand touched his arms and notice that Engineer looked at him and gave shook. Pyro then slowly realxed but still not happy and fixated on Merasmus.

"Cant you juzt tell whatz going on?" Medic demand.

"FINE." Merasmus said but still havent got out of the laughs. "THERE WAS A GREAT DRAGON NAMED ARKINDOR. HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGONS IN THE MAGICAL UNIVERSE. BUT, A WAR CAME AND IT WOULD MEAN THE END OF THE DRAGONS. SO THE MIGHTIEST ONE TOOK EACH SOULS TO DIFFERENT AMULETTS. WHEN THE WAR CAME AND THE DRAGONS DIED. THE AMULETTS WERE SCATTERED ON THE MAGICAL UNIVERSE AND ON EARTH. THE WIZARDS HAVE FOUND ALL EXPECT ONE."

Merasmus looked at Pyro again and then later shook his head.

"BUT I THOUGHT ARKINDOR WOULD BE MORE INTELLIGENT THEN-" 

But Merasmus was cut off with a roar. Merasmus saw Pyro took off and pounced Merasmus from the fireplace. They both landed on the ground. Pyro quickly started to gather fire to breath to Merasmus. Pyros eyes were lit with flame essence around his eyes. Pyros mind were all on to kill Merasmus. 

Burn him. 

Rip his heart off!

DIE!

Pyro breathed out a fire on Merasmus. After the flames Pyro saw that Merasmus shielded himself with green magic. Merasmus quickly acted to send lightning to Pyro. The lightning hit Pyro on the chest and send him flying backwards. Pyro tumbled on the ground and stopped. Pyro slowly rised from the ground, ignoring the pain, with eyes locked on Merasmus. Merasmus did the same. Merasmus conjoured a ice spell who were ready to launch. As Pyro then started to pounce he then felt a sting on his arm. He looked and saw it was a Tranquilizer. Pyro looked at the direction it came and saw Sniper shoot it with Heavy, Medic, Demoman and Soldier. Pyro turned around and saw on the other side were Engineer, Scout and Spy. As Pyro body gave in to the sleep state as the mind realizing what he had done. Pyro quickly sunk to the ground. His eyes tired as stones. Then black came.

There was a big silence. Sniper and Medic walked to Pyro to check his state. Engineer was furious. He walked steady to Merasmus location.

"I hope ya happy what ya have done." Engineer said with a demanding voice.

Before Merasmus said anything Engineer interrupted him. 

"BE GONE!" Engineer shouted. 

The others looked at Engineer and Merasmus. Merasmus simply then raised his staff and vanished with purple magic. 

Engineer couldnt belive it. He was more furious at Merasmus then ever after thoose words he said to Pyro. He knew tha Merasmus wanted it. Thats why he kept going. Engineer then looked at the sky as it was night and the fire was back to normal orange/red color. 

Engineer sighed and went to Pyro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is coming and taking Pyro!

Ever since meeting with Merasmus, the situation have been not the same.

Sniper took away the tranquilizer from Pyros arm. The fire still burned in the night. All were in concern. 

Engineer went to sniper.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Engie asked.

"We didnt know how much he needed, so i took a strong one. Maybe around... 2-3 hours max."

Engineer didnt say anything. Medic came in to the talk.

"He will be fine..." Medic said in a comfort voice. 

Engineer still didnt say anything, but his face were troubled. After the information they heard, the rage Pyro had. He didnt know what to believe.

But it was interupted when Scout yelled something was coming. Then they saw lights and an engine sound came closer. Later a big truck with a trailer behind came close to the group. The team couldnt see who it was but stood infront Pyro to hide him from who ever it was.

The truck stopped. Two persons came from the truck. One was a heavy armed man with a gun. The other one was the Administrator, or so called Helen. She was an old lady but the one who gave the team commands in the battlefield. The lady was not one of the cheeriest one...

"What are ya doing here?" Engineer said.

"To clean a mess." Helen said with a sharp voice. "Move or we will do it for you."

The team reacted to what she meant, instead they stood at their positions. 

"Ya not taking him!" Engineer said louder.

Helen gave an annoyed face and made a movement with her hand. The trailer on the truck opened and more armored men came. Helen then later pointed to the group. The men gave in quickly and battled the team down to the ground. Many of them fought back, some didnt have a chance. Medic were easily on the ground. Heavy took easily one man but were taken down by 2 more. 

Engineer were still fighting, even on the ground. He looked around. He saw all were down, expect.... 

Spy?

The men ignored the Spy, and Spy just stood there, looking. 

"What are ya doing Spy?" Engie shouted.

The team looked and saw Spy.

"What the hell?!" Scout said.

Helen went forward to Spy. they both looked at each others.

"im glad you called." Helen said simply and low. But enough for the team to hear. 

"Im just doing my job." Spy said, taking forward a cigarr.

Engineer became furious when one man took grab on Pyros arms and start to drag him to the trailer.

"YA TRAITOR!" Engie yelled.

"Calm down, you know this would happend." Spy said in response.

"HAPPEND?! In your would world...." Engineer spat out. 

Spy then walked really close to Engineer, stared to his eyes.

"Pyro have become an uncontrollable monster. They will take care of him in a safe area without anyone being hurt. Thats why i called, and you saw it tonight." 

Engineer became motionsless. He coulndt speak. 

"There are many ways to handle this, and this is not one of them!" Sniper said out. 

Spy just looked at Sniper and then on the trailer. The man had succesfully taken Pyro in. Helen made a gesture to release the team. The man did and were quickly shoved away by them. Engineer wasted no time to go straight for the truck. But were stopped at the guns pointed at the team. Rest of the men went inside the trailer and closed it. Now it was just Helen and one man left. 

"I thank you for your cooperation." The lady said. "Good bye."

Helen and the man went inside the truck, started the engine and drove off. 

The team were silent and furious. Engineer were shaking. His hatred burned inside him. Engineer then turned to Spy and quickly grabbed him by his clothes. 

"How could ya?! How?!" Engie roared. 

"I did what was best for the team."

Engineer became so angry he punched Spy in the face. Spy however quickly dodge it. Spy then later punched Engineer in the guts. Engineer groaned and kneelt down, the pain was alot. 

Spy didnt waste anytime to take forward his Invis watch. He quickly became invisible and was gone. 

The rest came to Engie to check his damage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Pyro? :O

Pyro slowly opened his eyes, greeted with strong light.

His eyes slowly caught that he was someplace he had never seen before. It was some sort of laboratory. Looking more in his sorrunding he was in not a big room. He then notice he was in some sort of cointainer. The cointainer were cylinder shaped with glas walls all round. The base and above him were hard cement with some wierd technology on them. 

Pyro got to his feet and started to get worried. How did he got here? 

Then he remembered Merasmus and the tranqualizer. 

He got slept since he was in rage. He really wanted to kill the wizard. God, how the team would think of him now? But, they still woulndt be suprised.... Right? 

Pyro were interupted by footsteps coming. He quickly looked at the direction the sound came. The metal doors opened and a young woman came. 

It was Miss Pauling.

Pyro were really happy to see someone he atleast knew about. He quickly pressed his claw hands on the glas wall and stared at Miss Pauling.

Miss Pauling walked calmy to Pyro with documents in her hands. She quickly fixated her glasses and looked at Pyro.

"Im glad your okay." She said with a smile.

"What? Whats going on?! Tell me!" Pyro were not in a mood to have a normal conversation. He wanted to know were the hell he was and why.

"You were send here. You will be safe here." She said with a calm voice.

"Send? By who?" 

"By Spy." 

Pyro were in shock. Spy? Him?! But thinking after of how he acted through all this time since transformed, it made some sence but still?

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"He wanted you to be safe here. Afterall, you barely know anything about your biology, neither of us do."

"Biology? Are you serious?!" Pyro couldnt understand anything at all.

"Yes..... Please Pyro, this is for you own good." Miss Pauling said to comfort Pyro.

"No..... " Pyro just shooked his head. "NO!" 

Pyro roared with power. The room shaken a little. Miss Pauling quickly got balance and placed here hand in her pocket for the gun, to be ready.

More armored men came and 2 scientis came with white labcoats. One of them were woman with blond hair and the other one was an old man with grey hair and beard. 

They reacted to Pyros roar. The armored men had their guns out to send the message to Pyro to stop. The scientis walked to a computer. The computer send signals to the cabels and went to the cointainer. Inside the cointaner were Pyro was inside, metal claws came from the ground and from the roof. They quickly grabbed anything they could on Pyros body. The tail, both wings in one claw, his legs and arms. Pyro tried anything to shake it of but they were to strong. 

Pyro was hanging in the cointainer, attached to metal claws, helpless and betrayed. All he could do is to watch. 

While the scientis typing on the computer. Miss Pauling were shamed by this situation Pyro could see. She looked away and walked, bringing her phone up. 

Thye next sound Pyro could notice something else came to attach on him, but it looked like a gasmask. The gasmask came and placed on his head, somehow it fits on the dragon shaped head. 

Why he needed the mask came clear. Beneth him water was poutring in. They would contain him like a fish! 

Pyro tried his best to shake all this off but couldnt, the water came closer and touched his feet claws. And then the water continue to rise up. Pyro felt that the water was not cold or not hot. 

He also while the water came to his waist, felt a sting to his arm. Looking at that direction he got something injected. 

When the water was now on his throat he started to feel dizzy and his eyes heavy. 

When the water was above him, he then slowly closed his eyes. 

He was in complete in controll by scientis who sees him as a labrat. 

He was abandoned by the red team...

Miss Pauling quickly called Spy as she went from the laboratory.

"Spy? Look, it do not have a good feeling about this. Please, cant we just cancel?"

"I know you mean well, but this isnt right. It isnt."

"You will come here? Okay, not inform Helen? Alright."

"Okay bye."

She cancelled her phone. Thinking about the situation, she hoped that Spy would change his mind. He can be a good person. She knows it. Maybe just need to show him the truth? Helen is not a good person, and she knows this since she is her assistans.

She hoped only that this will be solved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and Miss Pauling time!

Miss Pauling were waiting.

She was outside the laboratory. She have deactived the cameras and made the scientis go away. All she can do is to wait for Spy to come. 

It have been otherwise 12 hours since Pyro came in. She dont know what they have done to him now but will soon find out. 

She later heard footsteps coming at her direction. She lloked and saw Spys silhouette.

"Im glad your here." Miss Pauling said to Spy as he came closer.

"What have happend here?" Spy said.

"The only thing i know is that Pyro have been inside for 12 hours. It seems to be okay for the moment."

"You havent checked inside?"

"No, i waited for you."

Spy nodded and went to the door. Miss Pauling turned around. Spy opened the door and saw the laboratory. 

Pyro were in the container, attached and in stasis. There was liquid inside. Miss Pauling were not suprised by the looked but she didnt like it at all. Spy on the other hand were shocked. Spy thought different ways to help him, but this?

Spy went slowly to the continer. He looked at Pyro who were inside. Pyro breathed slowly and steady breathes through his gasmask. What Spy also notice is that some parts on his skin had turned black...

As Miss Pauling went closer, she also noticed the black spots. She went behind Pyro and looked on his back. To her fear the scientis have taken samples off him, Even some flesh peices. 

Miss Pauling shook her head. She knew this wasent good. Spy went behind aswell and saw the samples they have taken. 

"What have they done?" Spy said simple.

"I-I dont know."

Spy went to the computers and looked closely. He then later found out tables with equipments.

It was there the samples was. 

There were 2 samples, on was healthy one with the red scale on one side. The other one was were it was black. To Spy disgust the skin and the flesh have began to rotten. It did really not smell good.

Miss Pauling went to Spy and saw it. She began to get mad. 

"Thats it, im freeing him."

"What?"

"You heard me! I cant deal this. Helen is not the person to be trusted!"

Spy looked down. He called Helen beacuse he thought it would bring Pyro to normal. Pyro had changed so much and he was afraid that Pyro would hurt someone. Thats why he sent him here. But, seeing him like this. Spy realized his mistake...

What have i done?

"I will help you." 

Miss Pauling nodded and went to write on the computer commands. She started with to drain the water inside the container. The machine responded and did as it was told. The water was slwly being drained were it came from. 

Spy quickly decided to get the location of this laboratory to the Red team. He quickly send a message from his phone so they would come. 

She typed again and injected a serium to wake Pyro up. She quickly again removed the gasmask. Again, the machine responed and did it was told. Miss Pauling gave orders to the computer and removed the glas who cointained Pyro. The glas went down and she slowly start to deattach Pyro from the metal claws. 

Spy saw how Miss Pauling steady released Pyro. Now Pyro was one the ground. Spy went closer to him. 

Spy looked at Pyros face. He had a black spot on his cheek. Spy decide to touch it and felt something really wierd. The black spot didnt gave resistance, it just went in as the skin fell apart. Spy became scared, what was that? 

\-----

Pyro started to feel the air around him. He notice he wasent in the water. He then later felt his body again. In some wierd way some parts hurted alot. 

Pyro slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were dimmy so he couldnt see clear. But he did see 2 persons stand infront of him. He heard voices but they were just mummels to him. 

Pyro blinked his eyes multiple times. It was then he later started to see better. He saw thoose who were infront of him was a woman and a man. He then later heard the voices which belonged to them. 

It was now he could see and hear clearly. He saw Miss Pauling ans Spy.

But, why were they here? Didnt Spy send him here? They did abandened him right?

"Pyro?" 

It was Spy voice. He heard the worry in the voice. Pyro quickly reacted to it and looked at him. As correct, he had a worried face. He had guilt.

"W....wha...." Pyro was all he could say at the moment. His body did after all hurt at some places, even at his face. 

"Just take it easy." Miss Pauling said.

"Were taking you out of here." Spy said.

Pyro could just stare. He was confused.

"But... didnt you..." 

"I know, but i made a mistake." Spy didnt look happy at that sentance. 

Pyro decided to rise up. But he had alot of troubles with it. The other saw that and tried the best to atleast let Pyro to sit down. 

"Why.... does it .....hurt?" 

"Something have happend to you while you were cointained. Your skin started to create black spots and its start to rotten." Miss Pauling said.

Pyro were shocked. He looked at his body. Saw few, they were mostly small, but some were bigger. 

"They hurt....." 

"No wonder." Miss Pauling said in a quick return. "Can you walk?"

Pyro looked at his legs, a few spots were on his knees. He was unsure.

"We will wait for a while for you to recover. But i have called the rest of the team to come here and we will make our escape in 10 minuets. " Spy said determind.

"I will prepare." Miss Pauling said as she walked to the computers, probally preparing to prevent others will come.

Spy and Pyro looked at each others. Pyro, weak as he sat were he contained. Spy standing infront of the big beast. 

"I...... Im sorry." 

Pyro looked at Spy of what he said. Pyro was afterall not happy for what he did. But he had it easily to forgive people. 

In Pyros response he grabbed Spy and hugged him. Spy were in suprise of this reaction. Pyro were hugging him hard and rapped his wings around Spy. Spy just stood there. 

In silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final end!  
> Time to get Pyro out of there!
> 
> Finally done!!! I am really grateful for all the kudos and views this fanfic got! <3
> 
> I will start another one but with Skylanders. Feel free to search look it up if you want!

10 minuets have passed.

As planned, Miss Pauling and Spy were ready. Pyro was also prepared even with the pain on his body. 

"You ready?" Miss Pauling said, ready to close all doors and cameras with one press. 

Pyro nodded in response. He did feel abit better then before., but were still in pain. 

They were ready to get to the backdoor. Spy will unlock it with his sapper. Spy said that the team will soon be here on the backside. 

It started now.

Miss Pauling nodded and pressed the buttom. They heard the cameras beep and the front door close with heavy metal bars. Miss Pauling quickly ran to Pyro, as Spy and Miss Pauling helped Pyro to get to the back door. Pyro had trouble to walk but had the strenght to keep himself not to fall over. Despite being twice the human size it somehow worked. They did move forward. 

The alarm sound went off as suspected. Red light came from the lamps. They were at the door. Spy went forward and took forward his sapper. He pressed it at the door mechanical lock. It reacted with lightning and went offline with a poff. The door slowly opened. Spy opened it wide. He then later turned to Pyro and continued to carry him to the outside.

They were greeted with nature. The sky was cloudy. No sunlight came through. They were in the dessert area but it was close to the forest aswell. So it was like a mixture of both natures. 

Both looked around for the team, but no one was there.

"Were are they?!" Miss Pauling said loud.

"They are probally soon here!" Spy said. "We need to keep moving!"

They decided to take Pyro to the forest side were a few trees started to grow. A place to hide while waiting on the team. 

Not long they heard footsteps of heavy armored men who came running. They send bullets to them. Spy and Miss Pauling quickly hide behind a tree with Pyro laying on the ground with them. Both of them took forward thier guns and started to shoot. 

Pyro really did wanted to help but he couldnt do anything with this pain. His body started to rotten? 

The men came closer and Miss Pauling and Spy realized they will be overrun. They still continued to shoot. But they just came forward. Spy and Miss Pauling backed. Thats when Pyro had enough. Pyro looked quickly behind the tree and saw many came in range of his firebreath.

Pyro started to light his eyes with fire essence. Spy and Miss Pauling reacted to it. Spy told Miss Pauling to watch out. 

Pyro quickly crouched from the hiding spot and breathed fire at the men. The men screamed in terror. some falled back and some were unlucky to get caught in the fire and slowly die to it. 

The firebreath send a great signal. Many of the men was gone, many were on the ground with fire on them. That firebreath in his state made him weaker. Pyro fell harder to the ground. He was exhausted. Spy and Miss Pauling went forward to Pyro.

"You allright?" Spy said.

"Im fine. Just exhausted..." 

Just as they thought they won, something heavy came. They heard metal walk on stones. As they look up there was a robot. A Soldier robot, bigger then Pyro, came towards them. It didnt have a weapon but probally didnt need one. It could litterarly just smash them with its metal fists. 

Miss Pauling told Spy to help her to drag Pyro further away from the robot with haste. The robot came closer. It didnt stop. It walked on everything, even the men who was dead. 

Just as they thought they were done engine sound came. They looked at the direction and saw the team came. Soldier and Demoman acted quickly. Demoman added sticky bombs on the smal truck roof and flew high in the air. He send more to the robots feets. As Demoman detonated the bombs made the robot back abit. Enough for distraction. Soldier flew with his rocket jumping. As Soldier was also in the air He shot at the robots face. It distracted tthe robot perfectly. 

The 2 small trucks stopped. Heavy went out with his minigun and fired with Medic behind. Scout jumped out the truck and ran around the robot. He fired a few bullets randomly to also help with the distraction. 

Engineer and Sniper went off aswell. Instead they went to the direction the robot was headed to. 

When in the forest is when Sniper and Engineer saw spy, Pyro and Miss Pauling. Engineer quickly ran to Pyro. Sniper did also. 

"Are ya hurt?!" Engineer said to Pyro.

"Yeah..." Pyro said low.

"I get Medic." Sniper sadi as he quickly ran. 

Spy was far away from them. He knew that maybe if Pyro accpeted his mistake. Engineer wouldnt do it. Miss Pauling were close to Pyro aswell. Sniper then finally brought back with the Medic. Medic quickly saw the condition Pyro was and went straight forward. The others made space for Medic. Medic didnt waste anytime to power up his medigun. The medigun hummed with life as red beams went to Pyro. Pyro groaned as the beams tried their best to fix his body. After a while the beams went inside the gun. Sniper, Engineer, Medic, Miss Pauling and Spy waited for the reaction. 

Pyros eyes quickly filled with life. His black spots were gone. Pyro quickly rose up, that made the other react to it. Pyro didnt waste anytime as he ran to the battlefield. Pyro spread his wings and flapped. In the air Pyro roared at the machine. Demoman, Soldier, Scout and Heavy noticed the roar who was happy to see him. Pyro flew straight to the robots face. He prepared his firebreath again. The flames came straight to the robots face, most focused on the robotic eyes. The fire was so hot the metal on the robot started to melt. 

While Pyro was fighting, the others who was in the forest went back to the trucks. 

"We need to get out of here!" Spy said loud. 

"I tell the others!" Engineer said in agreement. 

Engineer said the command to the others to retreat. Pyro however, continued abit longer to fight. Pyro was fast as he flew, avoiding every object who could hit him. The robot just keepted to miss the dragon. 

As the trucks started Pyro then stopped and flew to the driving trucks. Pyro easily flew above the team as he looked behind the robot. The robot was to slow, with its metling face. 

\---

They were finally at the base. Pyro flew all the way. It wasent untill he was at home he then felt how tired he was. Pyro landed and breathed heavily. Pyro saw which suprised him, All the team, even Miss Pauling looked at him. Pyro stood up and looked at them. Towering them. Engineer went forward to Pyro.

"We would never leave ya..." He said. Engineer smiled but quickly faded. He turned to Spy. "But maybe not all..." Spy went a bit mad.

"Look, i made a mistake! I thought he would be safe there!" 

"And you were suppose to be the smart one?" Engineer responded. His eyes fixated on Spy. 

The others just looked at them. Pyro quickly got in.

"Engie!" Pyro said loud. Engineer looked around, suprised by that responed.

"He said he was sorry and i forgive him."

"How? Even after all he had done?! You havent heard the words he had said while you were in sleep!!!" Engineer became furious. So did Pyro.

"I dont care! He said he made a mistake. Thats all that matters!"

" I cannot just simply accept this!"

"I didnt said you have to! But you better know that he didnt mean it." Pyro stared at Engineer which Pyro was kneelt down to face his face. 

Engineer didnt know what to think. But he looked at the yellow eyes who looked at him. They werent mad, just determind. 

Engineer sighed. 

"Fine, but it will take some time." 

Engineer walked to Spy.

"Im sorry being to harch." Engie said.

"Im also sorry for not beliveing in you."

"How?"

"Not beliveing that Pyro can be trusted. I saw that now." Spy said with a big smile to Pyro aswell. 

They both looked at Pyro as all did. 

Whatever happends, or what the future will hold. They are together in this.

As one. 

The end.


End file.
